


The Doubt

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: The NaBin Story [4]
Category: TWICE (Band), Wonder Girls
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: The next chapter of the NaBin saga that literally not a single person asked for.Nayeon doubts Yubin's intentions and tries to deal with it the only way she knows how.





	The Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I will ship this until I die.

"How is Yubin doing?"

Sana's voice was tinged with worry.

"She's okay, just sore"

"Yeonie, I'm so sorry you have to go through this"

"Sana, she's fine. The doctor said she'll have some serious bruising and some temporary pain, but she'll be alright"

"I can't believe a network would be so fucking stupid to make her do something like that"

"I know. I'm just thankful it wasn't worse"

Yubin had been shooting for a network's newest show, where celebrities would participate in various activities ranging from cooking to extreme sports. It had been the second day of filming, and Yubin was wrapping up the last part of her segment: Idol Drift School. Every day for two weeks, Nayeon had accompanied Yubin to her lessons with a professional stunt driver, who showed her the ins and outs of drifting; Nayeon was overjoyed to see her Yubin take so quickly to this difficult skill and couldn't help but be proud of her. On the day of filming, however, Nayeon's joy turned to horror as she could only stand by and watch as the car being driven by her girlfriend, spun out of control on a corner and slammed into the track's barricade; her heart sank when the emergency crew called for an ambulance. Nayeon was positive she couldn't live without Yubin, and the thought of losing her tore her apart. Luckily, Yubin's injuries weren't life threatening and she was expected to make a full, if not slow, recovery; Nayeon thanked whatever cosmic powers had saved her love and swore to look after her until she was better.

"Are you going to stay there today?"

"I think so. She keeps insisting I go home, but I can't leave her alone"

"I agree with Yubin, you should come home, but I also believe you should stay by her. So, I'll bring you a change of clothes and some really nice snacks, to share of course. Sound like a plan?"

"Thanks, Sana"

"Oh, Yeonie, I almost forgot"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"Love you too" laughed Nayeon, thankful that, no matter what, Sana could make her smile "Say hi to everyone for me, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon-ish" answered Sana, who could be heard shouting "Nayeon says hi" as she ended the call.

Her call finished, Nayeon pocketed her phone and took a deep breath, the shock had begun to wear off and Nayeon was feeling exhausted; she wanted nothing more than to leap into Yubin's bed and hug her to death but knew that letting her rest would be best. Just as Nayeon was preparing to return to the room, a young man dressed in a much too large suit, came hurrying towards her; a box clutched in his hands.

"Excuse me, Ms Im?"

"That's me"

"On behalf of the network and the producers of the show, I humbly apologize for today's accident and ask you to please deliver this gift to Ms Kim" he said, racing through his sentence.

The man stuck the box out and bowed. Nayeon took the box and returned the bow, only to have the delivery boy turn and practically sprint out of her sight. A voice drifted out from the room and captured Nayeon's attention.

"What was that all about?"

"Just some poor kid being forced to humiliate himself in his boss's place. More importantly, how are you feeling?"

Yubin raised her arms slightly and winced.

"I'm hurting real bad, but, I think you can help"

"Are you sure I can help?"

"I'm pretty positive you can. Hurry, I'm fading fast"

Nayeon ran towards the bed but faltered in her steps, eventually stopping altogether; Yubin gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Are you sure? I mean, we're in public and-"

"And you're still worried about people finding out"

"It would be the end of our careers, Yubin"

"I know. I'm just being selfish, as usual"

"Stop it. I hate when you blame yourself for stupid shit"

"Wanting to be together isn't stupid shit, is it, Nayeon?"

The smell of iodoform suddenly became overpowering. Nayeon had to fight to find the right words. She did want to be with Yubin no matter what, but she also couldn't ruin the lives of eight other people. Her selfish side won. Nayeon walked over to the bed and placed a gentle kiss against Yubin's temple and then another on her lips.

"I love you. I'll never let you forget it. Ever" whispered Nayeon, kissing Yubin twice more before resting her head on Yubin's shoulder.

"What's this then?" Said a voice from the doorway, causing Nayeon to jump. 

She quickly scrambled to her feet and stared at the person at the entrance to the room, she recognised them as her senior but was interrupted by Yubin before she could commence with the formalities.

"Exactly what it looks like, Sunmi"

"Just like that, in public, in full view of whoever happened to walk by?" Sighed Sunmi, placing the chocolates she had brought on the bedside table "That's reckless, even for you"

Yubin laughed and looked at Nayeon, who returned her gaze with a worried one. 

"Let's just say I've changed" she said, reaching out and taking Nayeon's hand in hers "Hopefully for the better"

Sunmi stared at the couple and, once again, sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me, Yubin"

"What?" Said Yubin incredulously, tightening her grip on Nayeon's hand 

"Is this really the woman you want to hang around with, Nayeon?" Asked Sunmi, stepping closer to the bed, arms folded 

"I mean-"

"Relax-" said Sunmi, brushing Nayeon's hair over her shoulder "I'm just messing with you"

"I-I- dont-" stammered Nayeon 

"I thought you were on tour" interjected Yubin, her crushing grip now relaxed 

"When I heard you were in an accident, I had to come see you" answered Sunmi, carefully hugging Yubin "My friends come first. Always"

"It's not even that serious, I'm alive. But thank you. Seeing you means a lot"

Sunmi spoke to Nayeon next:

"How's life been treating you?"

"It's been fine, still overworking but it's worth it"

"And her?" Asked Sunmi, pointing to Yubin "She being good to you?"

Nayeon couldn't fight the smile that pushed it's way through, her body tingled with excitement and when she spoke, it seemed as if every word was laced with sugary sweet love:

"Better than good. She makes me happier than I've ever been, like I've been missing Yubin my entire life"

"Guess you have changed. Maybe this time you won't-"

Nayeon's cellphone rang, cutting Sunmi short. She looked at the caller ID and, upon seeing Sana's name, excused herself from the room. Once in the hallway, Nayeon hurriedly answered the call 

"Yeah?"

"Yeonie, we're on our way now to the hospital, but I wanted to ask, does Yubin like flowers?"

"I know she likes botanical gardens, so, I guess so"

"Okay, good. Also, I hope you're hungry, because I went overboard on the snacks"

A moment of silence filled the space between the two, when Nayeon spoke again, it was with true, heartfelt gratefulness.

"Thank you, Sana. You'll never know how much I love you all"

"Don't get sad on me, I swear to God"

"Arrive safely, okay?"

"See you soon, Yeonie. Love you"

"Love you too"

Nayeon ended the call and made her way back to the room, stopping when she heard Sunmi's voice; Nayeon watched from behind the wall and listened 

"She doesn't know?*

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way"

"Does 'she' know?"

"I hope so, seeing as I told her"

"And she has no objections at all?"

"Why would she?"

"Your history is a bit muddy when it comes to her, especially now"

"Things have changed, time's passed and we're in a good spot now. Thanks for your concern, but I think we'll be alright"

"I know you well enough to know you don't need to hear this, but, as someone who loves you very much and only wants the best for you: please be 100% sure about this"

"I know, I know"

Sunmi gave Yubin another hug and made to leave the room; Nayeon quickly pretended to seem as if she had just finished her call and was on her way back to the room. The two nearly bumped into each other, Nayeon nearly dropped her phone but caught it just in time; she stared at Sunmi, trying to read her expression.

"I've never seen Yubin happier than when she looks at you. It may seem strange to say but, thank you. Please look after her for me, okay?" Said Sunmi, her heartfelt emotion was tangible

"I promise, I'll be good to her, Sunmi. I hope I can make her a tenth as happy as she makes me"

"You're so cute, Nayeon" laughed Sunmi, adding "Tell Ms Park I said hi"

Nayeon nodded and, before she could stop her, Sunmi had her in a spine crushing hug. Sunmi was warm and soft, Nayeon wanted to, in a completely platonic way, melt in her arms like ice cream in the summer. Sunmi's hug reminded Nayeon of playing on the beach as a child, feeling the sun warm her skin and the water splash against her legs. She felt like she was being hugged by a childhood friend who had left under unfair circumstances but returned years later to resume their friendship as if nothing had changed. Eventually Sunmi released her bear hug and looked at Nayeon.

"See you sooner rather than later, Nayeon"

"Yeah, we should totally go out together. I mean, well, you me and Yubin, and whoever you're dating, if you're dating anyone and, oh god, I'm really sorry, I'm being so rude"

"So this is Nayeon's famous nervous rambling. Yubin is right, it's too endearing"

"She talks about me?"

"Between you, me and the doorframe, Yubin's never been one to brag or anything, but you're someone special to her and she wants everyone to know how much she loves you"

"I feel the same way about her" sighed Nayeon lovingly.

She stared at Yubin, who had fallen asleep again, and smiled; Sunmi said another goodbye and left Nayeon alone to watch her blissfully napping love. Not too long after Sunmi's departure, the other members arrived, some bearing armfuls of snacks and drinks; there were hugs aplenty for both Nayeon and Yubin, after which, everyone settled in for a chat and much needed break. Sana seperated herself from the group and, after stepping outside, motioned for Nayeon to follow. And she did.

The moment the two were out of earshot of the others, Sana turned to Nayeon with a grim expression gracing her features.

"There's something we need to talk about"

"Sana, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Remember how I told you I knew Yubin?"

"Yes?"

"And how I said we had lunch together?"

"Sana?"

"Well, I might not have been completely honest with you"

"Wait-" whispered Nayeon, holding a hand up to silence Sana "Do I want to know?"

"I'd feel better if you did"

"Okay. Speak"

"Yubin and I. We. We dated for like 2 years"

If she wasn't her best friend, Nayeon might've slapped the girl in front of her, instead she laughed.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it?"

"I was expecting something way worse than 'we dated'"

Nayeon wrapped her arms around Sana's waist and pulled her tight against her. 

"Thank you"

Sana playfully tried to fight off the hug until Chaeyoung stuck her head around the corner.

"Seriously? You'd swear you two were a couple the way you carry on. Have you no shame?"

"Chae, help me. She's crushing me. I need saving from her, please" whined Sana, sticking her hand out.

Chaeyoung shook her head, saying "You've done this to yourself. Live with it"

The rest of the visit passed without incident and the group left, at the behest of some very stressed nurses. Nayeon was returning to Yubin's room, after seeing her friends off with a promise to be home soon, when she overheard Yubin speaking to someone. Judging by only her voice being heard, Yubin was on the phone. Nayeon didn't want to, but couldn't help herself, and stood by the door, as she had before, and listened intently; Yubin was whispering, her voice barely audible.

"No, of course not. Okay. Look, just have it ready and it'll be taken care of. No. No. No. See you soon" 

"What the fuck is Yubin going on about?" Thought Nayeon, biting her lip "I hope it's nothing serious"

Nayeon walked into the room and made a point of letting Yubin know she was entering; Yubin gave a small jump and ended her phonecall:

"I'm fine. Yes, thank you, mom. Love you too"

After taking a seat on the bed and, taking Yubin's hand in hers, Nayeon acted as if she hadn't just heard a shady conversation and tried to remain cool.

"So, how's your mom doing?"

"She's fine, just worried about me" 

"She's not the only one"

"Nayeon, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just tired"

"I'm fine. You should go home and spend some time with your family"

Nayeon wondered if it would be better to confront Yubin now, with absolutely no evidence of any suspicious activity, or hold onto her suspicions until she had the situation figured out. She chose to let the uneasy feeling fester until it was too late to think about it rationally. It occurred to Nayeon, that that was her go to response in situations like this: bottle it up until it explodes in her and her partner's faces. It happened years ago with Jungkook, and Yeri before that, although with Yeri, Nayeon didn't consider it a romantic relationship, and unless she tempered her worry with rationality, it was bound to happen again.

"Like always, you're right" sighed Nayeon, who leaned over and gave Yubin a huge, wet, sloppy kiss "I'll call you to say goodnight, okay?" 

"Nayeon" started Yubin before stopping herself and smiling "I'll be waiting patiently by the phone"

"Don't say that, makes you sound ancient"

"I certainly feel like it sometimes"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you young"

"Is that so, huh?"

"Uh huh" said Nayeon with nod.

She wrapped her arms gently around Yubin's neck and rested her cheek against her head; the scent of cherries and sweet melon, helped set Nayeon's mind at ease. She closed her eyes and fought back tears, tears that had no concrete emotion behind them, and kissed Yubin on the head.

"I love you so much, so so so much. I know I say it a lot but, I really really mean it. I love you, Kim Yubin"

Nayeon looked down and found Yubin fast asleep in her arms, obviously tired from the day's events, and carefully slipped her arms out, laying her girlfriend's head gently on the pillow; she stole out the room with one last glance at her softly snoring love, and returned to her group mates with an offer of dinner, paid for by her, of course.

Dinner went down well, the group laughing and joking, acting like fools. They were blasting their own tracks, singing and rapping along to them, sharing photos and gossip; it reminded Nayeon of their early years as Twice, before they became hugely popular, a time when their time was their own, but Nayeon wouldn't trade her career for anything in the world, she loved her 'job'. Nayeon stared at her friends, lost in a dream, until the tines of a fork bit lightly into her hand.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Exclaimed Nayeon, pulling her hand away and rubbing it.

"You okay Nayeon?" Asked Jeongyeon, using her implement of pain to stab a potato "You look a little lost"

"I'm fine. Better than fine actually"

"That's a good thing. So why the long face?"

"It's nothing, really"

"Okay, suit yourself-"

"It's Yubin, isn't it?" Interjected Tzuyu, who had just returned to the seat with a fresh bottle of beer 

"I'm worried about her, yes, but I want to be here with you all" 

"There's something else going on, I can feel it. Did you two argue about something?*

"No, we didn't. It's just a stupid feeling I have. Nothing new"

"This like the feeling with Jungkook?" Asked Jeongyeon, leaning into the conversation

"Kind of"

"We've hung around Yubin a whole lot lately, and like, if she was hiding something, I think you'd know. She doesn't seem like the secretive type" offered Tzuyu

"You're probably right, I'm being paranoid as always"

"Don't stress, be happy for once"

"I'll try"

"Thanks for dinner by the way" said Tzuyu "It's been nice seeing you again. We all missed you"

Nayeon gave a nod and tried to enjoy the rest of the night. The group drank and drank and drank until all but two members were either unconscious or barely staying awake; Nayeon, who had paced herself somewhat but was still very nearly mortal, laid across the table and fought to steady her hand as she poured yet another glass of wine. To her left, an arm wrapped around her and began squeezing the life out of her. 

"Chewie, wait, I'm trying to get this right" moaned Nayeon

"Don't fight my love, Nayeon. Accept it"

"You're drunk"

"I am most definitely not drunk, and besides, so are you"

The two collapsed into a giggling pile, the wine bottle tumbling to the floor, spilling its contents everywhere; Tzuyu entangled her long legs in Nayeon's, her actions made clumsy by the alcohol. Nayeon's heart fluttered staring up at the beauty pinning her to the floor, Tzuyu really was stunning, even after all the years they had spent together, Nayeon still found their youngest member breathtaking.

"What are you doing?" Nayeon managed to slur out

"I'll let you go, but you have to answer all my questions, okay?"

"Okay?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do"

"Good. Next question. Are you happy?"

"I think so, why?"

"Next question-" 

Tzuyu's face darkened, as if the answer to the question might cause her physical pain

"Will you leave us for Yubin. Please don't be mad"

"Wait, what? What're you talking about?"

Tears had begun to fall from Tzuyu's eyes, her lip quivered as she failed to hold back the flood of emotion 

"I don't want to lose you Nayeon. You mean so much to me, you've been my best friend for so long and I'm so scared that I'll lose you to her. Please don't leave us"

"Chewie, please don't cry. I won't leave you guys. Ever. I love her, more than I can say, but you and the girls are my family. I'll never leave Twice, never. Even when we're all old and ugly, we'll still be Twice, and I'll still be with you"

The youngest member snuggled against Nayeon's chest and gave a heavy sigh. Nayeon stroked her hair and sighed just as hard.

"She's lucky to have someone like you" murmured the slowly fading Tzuyu "Hope she knows it"

"I'm the lucky one" laughed Nayeon.

When Nayeon next woke, it was as if Helios himself had thrust a bolt of sunlight aimed directly at her, a swathe of light hit her square in the face and she blinked several times as she rose; the pounding in her head didn't help her mood in the slightest. A loud clanging in the next room went right through Nayeon's skull and she jumped up, rather quickly given the circumstances, stomped next door and got ready to lay into whoever was making noise. 

In the kitchen, she found her leader, a woman so unaffected by drinking that she could find the mental fortitude to make breakfast, or maybe lunch, after a night of liver destroying fun.

"Jihyo, what's with the noise and why are you cooking?"

"I thought it would be helpful if we all got into a good, ol fashioned meal. And the noise was just to wake the sleepers"

"I was sleeping"

"And now you're awake. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure, what's cooking?"

"Gomtang"

"I didn't know you could cook, Jihyo"

"Who says I can? You'll just have to see if you live through it"

Jihyo laughed the way only she can, her effervescent charm and happiness infected Nayeon, who couldn't help but return her laugh. After placing the sliced beef in the pot, Jihyo rested her back against the countertop and gave a Nayeon a stern look, her folded arms spoke volumes.

"So"

"So?"

"What's bothering you?"

"I'm fine"

"Okay, and I'm the queen of Antiva. I know you Nayeon, and I know something is wrong. Is it Yubin, did she hurt you?"

"Hurt me? What are you talking about? Have you gone insane?"

"See? Something is bothering you. You can talk to me, Nayeon"

"Fine" thought Nayeon "Let's talk"

She grabbed a bottle of ice coffee from the fridge and chugged half of it before pouring her heart out to her leader.

"I overheard Yubin talking to someone on the phone when I was visiting her in hospital, she said it was her mother, but she made a point of mentioning that I was oblivious to something she was doing behind my back and I started freaking out and it's bothering me so much because I know I can trust her but I'm so scared of losing her because I can't trust her and I'll have a meltdown and blame her or accuse her of something she didn't do and it'll ruin everything and it'll be my fault because I'm so fucking afraid of feeling things for people and I've never felt anything for anyone like I feel for Yubin and...and... I'm terrified of falling in so deep with her that I forget who am I'm when I'm not with her. But at the same time, I feel empty beyond explanation when I'm not with her. What do I do, Jihyo?"

"On the bright side, this is classic Nayeon behaviour. Remember how you almost lost it because you thought Jungkook was cheating on you, or perhaps how your inability to trust anyone, including yourself, pushed Yeri away? 

Nayeon, you gotta know we love you, and want you to be happy. Let me put it this way: I have never ever seen you so in love with someone. I've seen you devastated by past relationships, I know how it affects you, but I have never seen you so willing to fall so deep in with someone. I don't think Yubin is the underhanded, cheating type, I think it's just a misunderstanding and nothing will go wrong. She's good people, Nayeon, and I can see how much she loves you. She wouldn't jeopardize this relationship"

"If I can t trust your judgement, whose can I trust?"

"Exactly. I'm all seeing, all knowing. And, I'm never wrong"

The same infectious laugh followed that statement. Jihyo never failed to make Nayeon smile, she was, next to Sana, Nayeon's rock. And she couldn't be more thankful for her friend. They stayed in the kitchen chatting and finishing the soup, when Momo stuck her head in the kitchen and greeted them; her hair was sticking out on one side and she looked like a raccoon after a night of sewer crawling. 

"Nayeon, you got a call earlier but you were sleeping, so I answered for you. Anyway, Yubin is back home and wanted me to let you know that, and also, please call her. I think that was everything. Hmm. Hmm. Hm. Yeah, she didn't say anything else, just that. Okay?"

Thanks Momoring"

"Anytime. What's cooking?"

"Gomtang. And it's ready, so call everyone cause it's time to get better and feel strong again" said Jihyo, miming a scene out of a random drama.

Nayeon thanked Momo again and excused herself from the kitchen, greeting and hugging the members she ran into on the way to her room. Her phone was out before she flopped onto her bed, and barring her headache, she was already feeling better; the thought of seeing Yubin again, or even speaking to her, was enough to get Nayeon going. Quickly finding Yubin's number, Nayeon waited with bated breath for the ringing to stop; when she answered, Yubin's voice was a whisper.

"Hey"

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Better, still sore. Hey, can I call you back in like 10 minutes, I'm kind of busy right now-"

"Who's that, Yubie?" Inquired a young sounding woman.

The woman's voice made Nayeon's heart stop for a second. Was Yubin cheating on her? And why did she call her "Yubie"?

"It's Nayeon, the girl I told you about"

"Can I talk to her, oh please can I?"

"I'll call you back Nayeon" said Yubin before quickly dropping a casual "I love you"

"Love you too...Yubie" replied Nayeon, hanging up the moment she finished her sentence.

Her heart thumped in her chest, threatening to go full Alien chest burster on her. Her world spun and Nayeon was glad she was laying on her bed, otherwise she might've fallen over and busted her head open on a sharp edge. 

"How could she?" 

"How could she do that to me?"

"Am I crazy?"

"The girl wanted to talk to me. She can't be cheating, that would be insane"

"What if that was a dominance play? What if the woman, no, girl, she is cheating on me with, wanted to put me in my place?"

"Yubin wouldn't cheat on me. She loves me. She wouldn't"

"I hate this. Not knowing"

"I hate being afraid of stupid shit like this"

"She wouldn't cheat on me"

Her train of thought was on a collision course, it rampaged down the tracks and smashed through the elderly and woodland animals that happened to stray into its path; she held her hands over her face and tried to steady herself. How long she laid there, eyes shut, mind racing, she wasn't sure but when her phone rang, Nayeon damn near broke the screen when she answered.

"Hello, hello?"

"Hey love"

Yubin was calm, relaxed. This upset Nayeon.

"So, who was that?"

"Oh, a friend of mine-"

"And the secrecy? The hushed whispers?"

"Okay, I can tell you're upset"

"I'm not upset, Yubie"

"If you're going to be like this, then we can talk later"

"No, I'm sorry. Please, what were you going to say?"

"My friend and I were at a place that required a little silence, very formal. So, I'm sorry for blowing you off"

"I...should apologize, not you. I overreacted and jumped to conclusions and thought the worst without you giving me a reason to. I'm sorry"

"Do you want to know something, Nayeon?"

"Do I?"

"You are my soulmate, my missing piece. There is no way, and I mean no way, that I would ever fuck this up. You're my girl, my only girl"

"Sounds like you're trying to convince me of something, but I can't figure out what" 

"I want you to meet my friend, actually, I want you all to meet my friend"

"All of us?"

"Yeah, I think it would be really great if we could all get together, have a few drinks and just chill"

"Sounds fun. I'll see if the girls are available, okay?"

"You're the best. Text me?"

"Alright. Love you"

"Love you too, forever and ever"

Nayeon made kisses and hung up. Had she been so stupid as to think Yubin, the woman who had given her the world in the last few months, would be cheating on her? 

"Maybe she's a good liar" said the voice of doubt "Or maybe you're a fool"

"Maybe I am a fool and she's just going to break my heart, like everyone else"

"Aww, poor, little Nayeon, always the victim. You'll die alone and you deserve it"

The heat of the day was getting to Nayeon and she fled her room for the cooler surroundings of the kitchen; inside she found the group eating and laughing, all nursing terrible hangovers. Nayeon picked a seat next to Sana and received a bowl of milky white soup, it's contents bobbing around like something Swamp Thing would keep as a pet. Sana reached in with her chopsticks and pulled out a piece of meat, which she then ate, all while giving Nayeon a wide, cheeky smile. Nayeon playfully punched Sana and made a scene about being left to starve; she thought now would be a good time to ask.

"I know I never shut up about her, but, Yubin asked if you all would like to go over to her place for drinks and stuff, and to meet her friend. So you guys in or nah?"

"Yeah, I'm free" answered Jeongyeon, not looking up from her bowl.

Momo followed, then Mina, then the rest of the group, all agreeing to go. This set Nayeon's suspicion sense off. How was nobody unavailable on such short notice? Nayeon picked up her phone and texted Yubin;

"They're in"

"Short and sweet, just like Chae" thought Nayeon.

The group arrived at Yubin's place just as the sun had begun to dip below the horizon, it's fading light setting the sky ablaze with rich pinks and purples, the splashes of orange the only epitaph of the sun's existence, a deep blue devouring the brightness little by little. The car stopped outside and the members piled out into the warm air; Yubin greeted them at the door, a friendly hug given to most members, a particularly sugary sweet, stomach churning, unnecessarily sloppy kiss was shared between Nayeon and her, and soon the group was sitting around Yubin's apartment, chatting and drinking.

"Everyone, this is Hyerim, Hyerim, everyone" said Yubin as she introduced the girls

"Nice to meet everyone, oh, I know you two" said Hyerim excitedly "Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, right? We graduated on the same day"

"Oh yeah, that's right" answered Chaeyoung "I think Hyunjin graduated on the same day too"

"I can't believe I'm spending time with two Wonder Girls. You guys are, like, so cool" Momo gushed "I learnt the dances to Why So Lonely and I Feel You, they're so fun"

"I've seen you perform before and you all are exceptional dancers, especially you, Momo" said Hyerim, giving a soft smile

"Sorry to interrupt, but, ladies, dinner is here" announced Yubin, bringing in boxes of take out, followed by Mina and Sana carrying an assortment of alcohol, including the strong stuff "Let's eat until the food coma hits us"

With that, the feast began and the vibe stayed positive, Sunmi showed up not too much later and everyone was getting on like a house on fire. Nayeon kept catching Yubin stealing glances at her, her gaze lingering for longer than normal. After a few more drinks, Yubin stood up and everyone quietened down, she raised her glass of wine and spoke:

"I have to confess something-"

Nayeon's heart stopped. "Please don't be something terrible" she thought

"-I didn't invite you all here for a dinner party. I asked you all to be here, because I have something very important to ask Nayeon"

There was a collective gasp when Yubin took a knee and held Nayeon's hand in her own; Nayeon's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Hyerim?" Asked Yubin, reaching back with her free hand outstretched.

Hyerim removed a small black box from her purse and handed it to Yubin, who thanked her friend and faced Nayeon once more.

"Im Nayeon, will you make me the happiest person on earth, and marry me?"

All the secrets, the shady phone calls, Yubin's strange behaviour, everything made sense now. 

Tears poured down Nayeon's cheeks, her hands shook uncontrollably and her heart raced, but Nayeon knew she only had one answer to her girlfriend's question.

"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a phone. I spent most of my time scared and confused while writing this. Spelling might be gnarly because phone typing is tough.
> 
> This starts pretty bad and falls apart from there, not my best work, by any means, but it's NaBin, so I am obligated to keep writing.
> 
> Enjoy or don't, I don't care.
> 
> (I care)


End file.
